The Girl
by TheHipster
Summary: A songfic about Ron and Hermione's life together with their children. Song by City & Colour. Very short oneshot. Complete.
1. One Point of View

**Author: Please note, the song 'The Girl' is by Dallas Green, and all the characters mentioned below are that of J.K. Rowlings. I wrote the story.**

**_The Girl_**

_I wish I could do better by you,  
'cause that's what you deserve  
You sacrifice so much of your life  
In order for this to work._

Ron knew Hermione's birthday was coming up. He felt he had to do something extra special for her, since she was turning twenty-four. She worked so hard at St. Mungo's; she always took the overtime they both knew they needed in order to support little Hugo. Ron's job didn't provide the money they needed either; they were struggling and both of them knew it.

_  
While I'm off chasing my own dreams  
Sailing around the world  
Please know that I'm yours to keep  
My beautiful girl  
_

Ron loved his job. He loved going to work every day; he got to help out with international wizarding problems that involved British magical folk. He didn't have to do much work, and this pleased him; but it showed in his salary. He and Hermione had only started paying off their used car, and the mortgage on the house was slowly being chipped away at.

One night, Ron came home to Hermione, who was upset, bedridden and crying. While at work, she had an accident, and took a tumble down a flight of stairs. She had lost her five-week old child. Ron mourned with her, but promised her he would not let it happen again. He told her they would have another child, and that he would be with her as long as he had breath in his body. That night, he held her in his arms, and let her cry quietly until she fell asleep.

_When you cry a piece of my heart dies  
Knowing that I may have been the cause  
If you were to leave  
Fulfill someone else's dreams  
I think I might totally be lost  
You don't ask for no diamond rings no delicate string of pearls  
That's why I wrote this song to sing  
My beautiful girl_

The next year, when Hermione gave birth to a beautiful redheaded girl, Rose, Ron came to his proud wife with a gift. It was a shining silver locket on a chain. It had a figure eight on the front, which symbolized their eight years together, as well as infinity; that, Ron told her, was how long he would love her. Hermione kissed him, and hugged both their children. She put a picture of the three people she loved the most inside the locket, and never took it off, not even on her dying day.

_That's why I wrote this song to sing, _

_my beautiful girl._


	2. Another Perspective

Ginny Weasley came home after a day at Diagon Alley with her brothers to find her aging mother standing in the kitchen, bent over the sink, her tears dripping one by one into the stone basin. She dropped her bag of brand-new books on the floor and rushed over to her mother.

"What's the matter, Mum?" She asked earnestly.

"It's no use," Molly Weasley wept, wiping her tears away only to bawl even harder. "You'll never understand. But, thank you for your concern, dear," she smiled through her hiccoughing.

"Try me," Ginny smiled at her mother encouragingly. She embraced her elder in a warm hug, and sat her down at the kitchen table.

_I wish I could do better by_

_you cause that's what you deserve.  
You sacrifice so much of your life_

_in order for this to work._

The resemblance between mother and daughter was striking, even as the both of them cried quietly together.

Molly Weasley poured her heart out to her only female companion and daughter.

"It's so hard living without Fred," She confessed between hiccoughs of distress. "Every time I see George, it just –" she placed her head in her hands. "-it's heart-wrenching."

Ginny nodded. She didn't trust her voice due to the sympathetic knot welling up in her throat, but she knew how it felt.

"And your father-" she bawled even harder. "It's like he's not even my husband anymore, he's just a man who lives here. He's so absorbed in his work that he has no time for me, never mind for you and your brothers. You can't even call it a marriage anymore-"

"Oh mum," Ginny's voice cracked with emotion, and buried her face in her mothers shoulder, and held her tight.

_Well I'm off chasing my own dreams;_

_sailing around the world,  
Please know that I'm yours to keep_

_my beautiful girl.  
When you cry a piece of my heart dies, _

_knowing that I may have been the cause._

For some time, they cried and consoled each other.

It made Ginny's heart ache to have been so ignorant of her mother's sorrows, when she could have been helping to resolve them.

"Mum, next time you come straight to me and tell me," Ginny told her loving parent, wiping her tears from her wrinkles with a thumb. "I'll always be here for you."

Molly nodded. "I should have told you before," she sighed unhappily.

"All you have to do is Floo me," Ginny said pointedly. "Just a whirling vortex away," she said quietly.

Molly giggled just as quietly.

_If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams,  
I think I might totally be lost.  
You don't ask for no diamonds rings, no delicate strings of pearls,  
That's why I wrote this song to sing, my beautiful girl._

"I love you, Ginevra," She smiled at her daughter, her wrinkles forming at the edges of her eyes; it reminded Ginny of how all her memories of her mother were of her either yelling or smiling. "I'm so proud of the beautiful young woman you've become, and the person you're growing to be."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said shyly. "I owe it all to you, and your wonderful traits."

"No," Molly said, almost a little sadly. "You're not at all like me, and to a point I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because I know you're smarter than me, and you deserve better than this," Molly gestured to the chaotic home.

Ginny looked at her parent sadly. "I've always loved The Burrow, Mum, you know that."

Molly smiled sorrowfully back. "Yes."

Ginny hugged and kissed her mother once more. "I love you too, Mom. Please don't let any of this get you down; if it does, I'm just a Floo away."

* * *

**Author: Again, song by City & Colour. Just another perspective on the song. I added a few bits of my own experience into this piece as well. Read and review, please.**


End file.
